METRO ORIGINS
by Ruiman Arencibia Diaz
Summary: capitulo 1: Perdidos. Nos encontramos perdidos en la mitad del bosque en el exterior con mi compañero dimitrid prechencoz,nos mandaron una mision de salvar al comandante petrini nielkis que se encuentra san petersburgo, la radiacion en las afueras de la ciudad es muy alta debemos estar alerta por los mutantes de los animales.ahora estamos expuesto en el bosque con una fogata.


METRO ORIGINS

 _capitulo 1: Perdidos._

 _Nos encontramos perdidos en la mitad del bosque en el exterior con mi compañero dimitrid prechencoz,nos mandaron una mision de salvar al comandante petrini nielkis que se encuentra san petersburgo, la radiacion en las afueras de la ciudad es muy alta debemos estar alerta por los mutantes de los animales.ahora estamos expuesto en el bosque con una fogata para manternos calientes mi compañero y yo tenemos que hacer turnos de vigilancias por la noche._

 _Nos quedaba la mitad del bosque para atrabesarlo pasamos la noche en alerta por si nos atacaba cualquier animal, mi compañero dimitrid prechencoz y yo nos dirigimos a un campamento abandonado en el bosque, decidimos explorarlo a fondo pero no habia nada nos llamaba por radio nuestro capitan nicolas trechinquis un veterano experto._

 _Hemos encontrado una ciudad arrasada por las bombas nucleares estamos cansado despues de atravesar el bosque entero._

 _capitulo 2: Nic weistaguer._

 _En la ciudad dimitrid prechencoz encontro a un superviviente llamado nic weistaguer y nos dijo, ¿como es vuestros nombres ?y le contestemos, mi nombres es wister y compañero dimitri prechencoz,se unio hacerse unos de nosotros nos conto que todo lo que vivio fue todo horrible ,su familia no sobrevivio a las bombas nucleares el tuvo suerte._

 _seguimos con nuestra mision de salvar al comandante petrini nielkis,nic weistaguer se ofrecio ir con nosotros nos queda un tramo largo hasta llegar a san petersburgo, le hemos enseñado a disparar y como usar bien las balas y no malgastarlas de forma inadecuada, habian muchos animales ferozes con ganas de matar, tendriamos que ir siligolasemente para no ser detectado por ellos en unos sitios era muy tensos de seguir hacia adelante con la cual algunas veces era dificil de avanzar._

 _capitulo 3: La cosa se complica._

 _nic weistaguer y dimitrid prechencoz vieron a los enemigos los rojos nuestro mayor enemigo,tienen a petrini nielkis bajo su control en san petersburgo pero ahora estamos en la ciudad opratyaka, estamos un poco cerca de llegar a la ciudad pero se complica las cosas los rojos toman posicion, y nosotros tenemos que pasar silenciosamente para que no nos descubran.Queda tramo por seguir y llevar acabo con la mision y completarla, llevarlo hasta moscu pero un queda mucho por hacer._

 _Nos mantenemos fuerte a pesar de todo un oso mutante nos ataca a mi y a mis dos compañeros nos lastimo mucho, pero el oso callo al vacio junto con las rocas gigantes dimitri esta un poco herido por los zarpasos que le dio el oso,nic se llevo lo peor chorreaba mucha sangre de los golpes que habia sufrido del oso._

 _capitulo 4:Reunion con el capitan._

 _Habiamos llegado al puesto avanzado de prayanski nic sobrevivio esta haciendo atendido por los medicos, dimitri y yo decidimos descansar un poco hasta que se recuperase nic, tomamos un par de copas de vodka al rato vino el capitan nicolas trechinquis se alegro al vernos el sabia q nosotros tenemos que salvar al comandante, es una persona muy importante no debemos fallar nuestro capitan nos manda a una mision, para ir el camino mas corto para llegar san petersburgo el pueblo oclinoski._

 _capitulo 5:El pueblo._

 _Nic ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas durante dos semanas nos dirigimos al pueblo, pero muy antento lo que ocurra durante el tramo en oclinoski ,decidimos explorar nos topamos con los perros estaban decididos atacarnos nos defendimos bien, dimitri me salvo le debo una y seguimos el camino._

 _Quedaba poco por llegar a san petersburgo habia muchos enemigos vigilando y rondando por la entrada, los rojos son muchos y decidimos matarlos sigilosamente sin que sospecharan._

 _capitulo 6:San petersburgo._

 _Ya quedaban pocos enemigos encontramos la puerta y en la ventana se apreciabia que era el comandate petrini nielkis, tendriamos que rodear el edificio rojo habian muchos enemigos vigilando nic se encargaba de matarlos,dimitrid y yo nos encargabamos de matar en la habitancion donde estaba nuestro comandante, los matamos los que estaban dentro salvamos a nuestro comandante y nos fuimos dentro del metro con nuestro coche pirytekus._

 _estaba todo planeado vino a buscarnos nuestra compañera melanie kalinov y sus dos soldados nos fuimos a moscu a celebrar la mision._

 _capitulo 7:Moscu_

 _Llegamos a moscu con los brazos abiertos nos quitamos la mascara respiratoria ,dimitrid prechencoz y nic weistaguer y yo, nos abrazamos juntos los tres heramos heroes hasta que...nos atacaron los rojos nos siguieron el rastro, perdimos muchas bajas perdieron la batalla pero acabaron de herir ami compañero y amigo dimitrid prechencoz, fuimos nic weistaguer acabar con la amenaza enemiga y ponerle fin a todo esto._

 _capitulo 8:La derrota imperialista rojo._

 _nos encontramos nic y yo en estrabulgor en el corazon del imperialimos rojo para acabar con ellos, vemos muchos soldados vigilando la zona nic weistaguer y yo decidimos atacar silenciosamente,encontramos al jefe nicolas feriv pero nos descubrieron y nos capturaron a nic y ami,nos metieron en una celda pero nic tenia un plan para salir y matar a los soldados y al jefe nicolas feriv, salimos de la celda en la que estabamos._

 _matamos a todos y acorralamos al jefe nicolas feriv nic me cedio matarlo pero le dieron a nic y callo al suelo, elimine a los soldados que quedaban con vida se me escapaba nicolas y no debia fallar el tiro y lo elimine._

 _fin continuara._


End file.
